Certain driving environments and heavy equipment environments subject the driver of a vehicle or the operator of equipment to extremes of vibration and vertical and lateral forces, that impede the ability of the driver or operator to function effectively. These exposures can be lengthy, involving many hours, entire working shifts, and are often encountered day after day. In addition, consistent, repetitive, and lengthy exposure to the vibrational forces can cause discomfort, and can stress or injure the musculoskeletal structures and internal organs of the driver/operator. Repetitive exposure over days, months, and years can cause cumulative damage to the spine and to the internal organs of the driver/operator. Prolonged sitting alone, without the additional stresses of vibration, increases the pressure on the lower lumbar spine by as much as 10 times due to the mechanics of the body. In the majority of lumbar spine disease conditions, patients report increased pain and/or loss of function associated with prolonged sitting. For these reasons, an appropriate and effective support belt is desirable.